Island in the Sun
by Haruka Black
Summary: Kyo and Tohru go on a vacation by themselves. song fic


_Disclaimer: I don't' own Fruits Basket or the song Island in the Sun._

_Note: This takes place after the curse has been broken._

_Summery__: Kyo and Tohru go on a vacation by themselves._

_Island in the Sun_

_When you're on a holiday__You can't find the words to say__All the things that come to you__And I wanna feel it too_

The sun was making the sea sparkly and shine like diamonds were floating in it. The warm water gently lapped at the shore washing over colorful shells and rocks. Occasionally a sea gull would swoop down to pluck some tasty morsel from the water.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect weather. It was warm and there was just enough breeze for it to be comfortable.

"Kyo-Kun can we swim out to that island?" asked Tohru looking at a small sandy mass in the water a little ways off the shore.

Kyo looked at the island before nodding.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't." want to she said earnestly.

"No it's okay. You need someone with you that far away from the shore." Kyo said shaking his head and walking out into the water where Tohru was floating.

It only took them a minute or so to get to the small island. The island itself was no more than thirty feet but the sand was warm and comfortable.

Tohru lay on the sand catching her breath from the swim. Kyo sat next to her his wet hair dripping on the sand.

_On an island in the sun__We'll be playing and having fun__And it makes me feel so fine__I can't control my brain_

After a second Tohru sat up with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Help me make a sand castle?" She asked

Kyo was useless against her when she wanted something.

Together they started pilling sand together into a huge pile. Soon they had to stop digging because they were digging in water. They had a large pile of sand built up though.

Together they spent hours sculpting and building walls and turrets. Tohru found a bird feather that was used as a flag. Other rocks and shells that they found they used to decorate the castle.

After many hours of work they had final finished. Compared to the last time they had been at the beach their creation was awesome.

_When you're on a golden sea__You don't need no memory__Just a place to call your own__As we drift into the zone_

The tide had come in though and the island was starting to lose area.

"C'mon Tohru we need to head back to shore before the tide comes in any more." Kyo said standing up and holding a hand out to Tohru

"I need to start dinner too." Said Tohru using Kyo's hand to help steady her in the sand.

The water was as warm as when they first swam to the island. It was nice to wash the sand off their bodies.

Tohru was swimming a little bit in front of Kyo so when she kicked through the water it sent a wave of warm salty water at Kyo who got a mouth full of salt water.

"Oh Kyo-kun I'm so sorry." Said Tohru swimming back to Kyo making sure not to splash him again.

AS soon as she got close enough though Kyo splashed her with a small wave of water by moving his hand through the water._When you're on a golden sea__You don't need no memory__Just a place to call your own__As we drift into the zone_

Tohru gasped in shock as she tried to move away from kyo. Once she had reoriented herself though she kicked water up at Kyo hitting him again. This time it was on purposed.

"You are so dead." Kyo growled in a fake menacing voice.

He lunged at Tohru who shriek as he splashed her.

They fought back and forth splashing each other seeing who could make the biggest splashes.

It didn't take long for them to get tired from all the swimming and splashing they were doing.

They swam to shore splashing each other and laughing until they both made it to the shore and collapsed on the sand.

_On an island in the sun__We'll be playing and having fun__And it makes me feel so fine__I can't control my brain_

They lay on the sand laughing not caring who heard them because they knew that they were the only ones on the beach.

"Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru said looking over at him with sparkling eyes and through the last of her laughter.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being there for me." She said smiling and pushing herself up off the beach.

"C'mon, I'll race you to the house." She said taking off not letting Kyo have the chance to say anything.

He jumped up off the sand and torn after her.

He had almost caught up to her when he saw her stumble and tumble on the sand rolling a few times before coming to a stop in a heap.

"Tohru! " Kyo yelled skidding to a stop in the sand.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly seeing that she was shaking.

She was faced away from him so he couldn't see what was wrong.

He rolled her over and saw that she wasn't crying but laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

He laughed in relief to see that she wasn't hurt.

After a moment her laughter died down and she was able to sit up. She wiped a tear from her eye trying to get sand in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked again just to make sure that she really wasn't hurt.

She shook her head her eyes were still lit up with laughter.

"I was so scared when I fell that I was going to hurt myself." She said

"then I thought that I must have looked ridiculous when I fell and I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Kyo shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. Just try to be more careful." He said helping her stand up.

_We'll run away together__We'll spend some time forever__We'll never feel bad anymore_

They walked back to the house hand in hand feeling happy and content. The race had been completely forgotten.

The inside of the house was cool compared to the warmth of outside. They changed out of their swim clothes into summer clothes.

"Okay!" said Tohru clapping her hands together. "Time to make dinner!"

Kyo watched from the sidelines as she rushed about the kitchen afraid to move into her path and break whatever system she had.

Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and they were eating in a companionable silence.

Kyo helped Tohru wash the dishes. Both of them collapsed on the couch sitting on the front porch looking out at the ocean.

_On an island in the sun__We'll be playing and having fun__And it makes me feel so fine__I can't control my brain_

The sun had started to set and was making the sky turn almost every color from pink to red that was possible.The weather was still warm though and there was nearly no breeze at all.

They sat on the porch looking out at the ocean in a comfortable silence happy and content neither of them saying a word. In the far distance on the little island the last of their sand castle disappeared as the tide came in

After a little while Kyo felt Tohru lean against his shoulder. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her letting her sleep while he watched the ocean.

As soon as the sun had finished setting and the sounds of night life had appeared he carefully maneuver Tohru and picked her up carry her to bed. He gently placed her in the bed. She rolled over a small smile gracing her lips that warmed his heart.

_We'll run away together__We'll spend some time forever__We'll never feel bad anymore_

He gently closed the door to the room and went to get his bed ready to sleep.

He lay in bed listening the sounds of bugs and night birds calling outside the house.

"Thank you" he thought to her before finally falling asleep

_We'll never feel bad anymore__No no__We'll never feel bad anymore__No no__No __no__No __no_

_Authors note: This is my first Fruits Basket __fic__. Sorry if the characters are out of character. Please review!_


End file.
